


Kiss And Make Up (Except Without The Kissing And With A Lot More Arguing)

by SGSKHKT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Arguing, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: A look into two couples in different regions and their ways of arguing and making up
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Serena, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Kudos: 25





	Kiss And Make Up (Except Without The Kissing And With A Lot More Arguing)

When Red and Green argue, there’s a cacophony of noise. 

There’s cries of battling pokémon and their corresponding moves. There’s sounds and sights of insults so oddly specific that they could only be achieved with how long the two battle legends knew each other. There‘s shouts of hurled vulgarities, spat with venom as deadly as the speaker’s venusaur’s Sludge Bomb. There’s flurries of quick sharp signs, illustrating the wave of anger flowing off the other trainer, paralleling perfectly with his blastoise's Hydro Pump.

But at the end of the day, before anyone could run and hide up any mountain for ten years or so, the battle would end. And there would instead be hushed whispers and slow deliberate signs, apologies or peace offerings that would never really be brought up again. The quiet words would then dissolve into a familiar silence, one that used to be filled with hatred and jealously, now one that held nothing but comfort. 

And they would go home, together.

When X and Y argue, there’s a deafening silence. 

There’s nothing but fierce glares and blatant ignoring. There’s no talking, because they both know that apathy cuts deeper than anger and hatred. There’s cold stares from blue-grey eyes, reminiscent of icy daggers as sharp as a guillotine, a perfect match with those of the legendary pokemon of death and destruction. There’s fiery anger in ironically light blue eyes, seemingly capable of killing anyone in its sights and an incredible reminder that blue flames tended to burn the hottest, a perfect oxymoron to the trainer’s legendary pokemon of life and creation. 

But at the end of the day, before anyone unleashes any ultimate weapon that would destroy their region, the noise would filter in. And there would be excited giggles as the two whisper sweet nothings to each other, after hushed apologies. The quiet laughter would then evolve into amicable shouts as they settle into the familiar rhythm of their usual teasing banter. 

And they would carry on their journey, together.

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other X/Y or Calem/Serena work, it is set in the game verse (which means canonically, their names should be Calem and Serena) however i prefer to use X and Y instead of Calem and Serena bc and i personally find the names interchangeable.  
> This was also written months ago but i found that it was high time i posted it somewhere instead of letting it rot in my notes.  
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this, leave a review or kudos if you'd like.


End file.
